gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Drill the Anteater (character)
The Second New Hero, Drill the Anteater, first appeared in ''Sonic and Weight'': Heroes in Disguise. Appearance He is middle height, his fur color is light brown, with his brown eyes, age 21, body fur is light brown and skin peach, normal tail, He is the wear white hard hat with a headlamp, white drill glove and drill boot is dark tan. Super Drill 1, fur color golden yellow, ruby red eyes. Super Drill 2, fur color golden orange, topaz yellow eyes. Super Drill 3, fur color golden red, emerald green eyes. He is Franken Forms, the Frankenstein Dismembered version, Blaze torso, Rouge legs with arms and Sonic arms with legs. in Sonic Final. Quake Woman Armor Drill, He can wear Quake Woman Armor, He equipment to Left Arm Quake Drill, Right Arm Quake Buster, Jetpack Boost and One Drill Pistol Hanger. in World Collide 2. Personality The anteater he very busy, careful, sassy, serious, hard-working and aggressive with to a work miner job dig. He is korea accent. He best friend is Weight rival is Sonic and Tails. in Sonic and Weight: Heroes of Disguise. He is a building for Mobius Hanger, He is the repairing for Chaos Emeralds, in Sonic X Remake, the Gems of World. He is the Repairing for Chaos Emerald. He is defeat Sonic.exe. in Sonic Final. He is a best friends Tails, Cream, Weight and Cassie, but dislike Shadow, Laser and Dr. Eggman. in Drill Adventure. He the team up name called Tri-Work. in World Collide 2. Abilities/Powers *Dig Meter *Faster and Smarter than Knuckles *Super Offences *Great Courage *Super Stability *Good Skilled *Mining, All Engineer and Marital Arts Skill *Offensive Marital Arts Taekwondo and Hapkido *Can Harvest to Jewellery *Earthquake Wrath *Fissure Wrath *Drill Crusher *Drill Corkscrew *Emeralds Breaker Very Effective against Magical Emeralds *Throw Jewelry **Chaos Emeralds Bombs *Building in Crystal **Crystal Wall **Crystal Beacon **Crystal Armor *Can Repair to Emeralds *Upgrade Number Chaos Emeralds instead of Seven Chaos Emeralds *Tools Weapons **Power Drill Gantlets **Jackhammer Tunnel **Two Drill Pistols instead of Pistol **Hammer Builder **Pickaxe *Jetpack Boost *Immune to Electricity and Crystal *Team Tri-Work (Require Tails and Weight) in World Collide 2 **3X Faster Working *Super Drill 1 (Super Form) **Without Jetpack **1X Power **Super Strength **Super Speed **Super Durability **Super Crusher **Auto-Flight **Spinning Torpedo **Torpedo of Light **Double Rings instead Normal Rings *Super Drill 2 (Super Form) **2X Power *Super Drill 3 (Super Form) **4X Power *Franken Drill (Sonic Final) **Super Strength **Super Agility **Super Intellect **Super Durability **Rouge Legs Hammer **Regenerate Healing **Highly Acrobatic **Can Tapping with Rouge Bare Feet *Quake Woman Armor (World Collide 2) **Well-Balanced Defenses and Durability than Normal **Quake Buster **Quake Drill **Drill Pistol Hanger **Built to Jetpack Over Boost Weaknesses *Weaker than Knuckles *Frail Defenses and Endurance *Can't Swim like Sonic (Normal Form) *IQ of 200 under for Tails *Duration Time of Boost *Intense Heat in Underground (Normal Form) *Rescued than Mobius Planet (Drill Adventure) *Below Average Durability without Armor and Super (Normal Form) *Defeated by Laser and Hiroto (Archie Comics) *Capture by Laser and Splash Woman (World Collide 2) *Emeralds Robbers by Hedgehogs *Vulnerable to Burn Hellfire and Radiation Emeralds (Normal Form) *Super Drill 1 (Super Form) **Require 7 Chaos Emeralds **Duration Time Limit *Super Drill 2 (Super Form) **Require 12 Chaos Emeralds **Shorter Duration Time Limit *Super Drill 3 (Super Form) **Require 20 Chaos Emeralds **Even Shorter Duration Time Limit *Quake Woman Armor (World Collide 2) **Vain as Woman Armor Model **Rapid Duration of Time Over Boost **One Equipment Drill Pistol than Two Playable appearances *Sonic Quest *Sonic Final *Drill Adventure NPC/Cameo appearances *Sonic and Weight: Heroes of Disguise *Kia Carnival Commercial Adaption appearances *Sonic Universe *World Collide 2 Trivia *Quake Woman Armor Drill in World Collide 2, "This time, I'll send you straight to hell!". is reference to Guile from Super Street Fighter IV quote. *The Super Drill Level 3 different color golden red but same green eyes resembles Super Sayian 3. Category:Characters Category:New characters Category:Sega Category:Sonic Category:Playable characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Poorly written pages